


translations anyone?

by QuietArtemis



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietArtemis/pseuds/QuietArtemis
Summary: help needed!
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	translations anyone?

I'm super into Coach/Ray ship but all works are in Russian. I don't speak Russian, unfortunately. Would anyone mind translating some of the works in this tag, pleae?

I'm desperate here...😭😭😭


End file.
